Family of Lion-o lord of the Thundercats
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Sequel to One who becomes my strength.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lion-O met Hannah sometime ago as a warrior maiden who he rescued. She was now his wife. They loved each other very much and now they were trying to have a baby. Lion-o and Hannah tried for a few months and now they were going to get their wish.

"We are going to have a baby!" Hannah told Lion-o.

"This is wonderful!" Lion-o said kissing her.

"Congratulations," Panthro said.

"This is wonderful news," Tygra said.

Everyone congratulated them the other Thundercats and their friends. "We are going to be parents," Lion-o said.

"Yes who knows if we will have a boy or a girl," Hannah said.

"Who cares as long as the baby is healthy," Lion-o said.

"Yes," Hannah said.

The began to prepare for the baby. "This is very exciting," Lion-o said.

"Yes it is, this will be the first Thunderian born on Third earth, and it is going to be the heir of the lord of the Thundercats," Bengali said.

"Yes, maybe it's a boy," Tygra said.

"It could be a girl," Panthro said.

"I think it's both," Wilykit said.

"Me too," Wilykat said.

"I doubt that we have enough of handful with one set of twins," Bengali said.

"You never it could be boy or a girl or both, we won't know until the baby is born," Lynx-o said.

"I agree with Lynx-o there is a chance for any of those options," Cheetara said.

They continued to prepare the nursery and Panthro made an extra crib just in case it might be twins. Hannah and Lion-o were really looking forward to the birth of their baby. "We still have to think of a name," Hannah said.

"True but I think we will know what call the baby when we see if it is a boy or a girl," Lion-o said.

"You make a good point," Hannah said. "Would you like a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"I would be happy with either one." Lion-o said.

"So would I, I just want the baby to be born healthy." Hannah said.

"Yes that is what is important a healthy baby." Lion-o said.

"Now we better get going it's dinner time," Hannah said.

The months passed and Hannah felt as her baby kicked and punched around. The baby was going to come in any day now and Lion-o was out today.

Hannah was reading a book when she felt pain. "It's time," she said. Panthro saw her looking uncomfortable.

"You okay Hannah?" Panthro asked.

"It's time the baby's coming," Hannah said.

"Then let's get you into medical bay," Panthro said. He took Hannah to the medical bay and Pumyra was there when they came in. "The baby's coming," he said.

"Okay then," Pumyra said and then shooed Panthro out. "Inform Lion-o that he's going to be a father," she said.

"I will," Panthro said. Then he went to the communicator. "Lion-o come in," he said.

"Lion-o here what is it Panthro?" Lion-o asked.

"You need to head back to cat's lair the baby is coming," Panthro said.

"I'm coming," Lion-o said and rushed off.

Hannah was giving birth at the moment. "Okay Hannah we are almost there, just keep pushing," Pumyra said. Then delivered the crying baby and she started to clean the baby when she had to rush back over to Hannah to help.

Lion-o rushed into cat's lair and went to go into the medical bay. "Whoa Lion-o you can't go in," Tygra said.

"But Hannah," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you have to wait," Bengali said helping Tygra hold Lion-o back.

"He doesn't have to wait any longer," Pumyra said.

"Is Hannah alright?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes she's fine just very tired." Pumyra said.

"What about the baby?" Lion-o asked.

"Go and see, Hannah wants you to see for yourself," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Lion-o said. He knew they wanted the gendered to be a surprise and he wondered why Hannah had Pumyra not tell him. He also wondered why Pumyra was smiling at him like that.

Lion-o saw Hannah resting in bed and smiling at him. "Hello Hannah," Lion-o said.

"Hello Lion-o," Hannah said.

"I'm glad you are okay," Lion-o said. "Where's the baby?" he asked.

Hannah smiled and gestured to the light so he can see better in the dark room. "Turn on the light you can see them better." she said.

_Them? _Lion-o thought as he turned on the light and when he did he saw two babies. One in a blue blanket mean a boy and another in a pink blanket meaning a girl. It was twins.

"They are perfect," Lion-o said.

"Would you like to hold your son?" Hannah asked.

"What if I drop him?" Lion-o said.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Hannah said.

Lion-o cradled his son. "He looks me," Lion-o said.

"He sure does," Hannah said.

"His sister looks like you and has the same eyes and Auburn," Lion-o said.

"Yes she does," Hannah said.

"Yes they are both perfect," Lion-o said. "So what should we name them?" he asked.

"You know how about we name our son Leo, after the lion constellation in the sky." Hannah said.

"That is a great idea, and let's name our daughter Lislia because I like that name for a daughter," Lion-o said.

"That's perfect," Hannah said.

"Welcome to the world Leo and Lislia," Lion-o said.

Then the twins began to cry. "They're hungry," Hannah said and began to nurse them. After they were fed the cubs and Hannah fell asleep and then Lion-o dozed off with his family.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The next day the other Thundercats were eager to hear if the baby was a boy or a girl. "What is it Pumyra?" Bengali asked.

"Yes tell us," Snarfer said.

"You all will have to wait until Lion-o and Liosia come in with the news," Pumyra said. "Speaking of which here comes Lion-o." she said.

"Everyone I have great news, rather than tell you I'll show you," Lion-o said. "Come on Liosia," he said.

Liosia came in with a baby cradled in each arm. "Everyone presenting my son Leo, and my daughter Lislia," Lion-o said.

"Hey Wilykit and I were right," Wilykat said.

"Well what do you know twin brother and sister," Panthro said.

"Look at at Leo he looks just like his father," Bengali said.

"He does," Tygra said.

"Look at Lislia she looks like her mother," Cheetara said.

"Both are fine looking babies," Pumyra said.

"They both sound healthy," Lynx-o said.

"They are so cute," Snarfer said.

"Aw look them they are both so amazing, they look like they will be fine Thundercats some day," Snarf said.

"Snarf I can't think of anyone better to be the our twins nursemaid than you after all you did a great job doing it when I was little," Lion-o said.

"I would be happy too," Snarf said. "If they are anything like you I won't be bored," he said.

Everyone laughed at that.

Lislia saw Snarf and reached for him. "Snarf it looks like Lislia want's you," Liosia said and handed Snarf the baby.

Lislia curled up to Snarf and was acting all cute. "Look at that she's doing what Lion-o did as a baby when I first held him," Snarf said.

"Looks like she's taking after her father in some ways." Panthro said.

"Yes she is," Lion-o said.

"Can I hold one them?" Wilykit asked.

"Sure, just sit down first Wilykit and I will let hold Leo," Liosia said.

Wilykit sat down. "Okay remember to support his head, don't jostle him, don't drop him, basically be very careful and don't make sudden movements," Liosia said.

"Okay," Wilykit said. Then cradle Leo. "He so soft and warm," she said.

"Can I hold him next?" Wilykat said.

"Of course," Liosia said.

Wilykat got his turn holding Leo. The Lislia started to reach for Snarfer. "Looks like she's interested in Snarfer now," Bengali said.

"Would you like to hold her Snarfer?' Snarf asked.

"I guess but I never held a baby before," Snarfer said.

"Remember how Liosia told the Thunderkittens how to hold Leo you do the same for Lislia," Snarf said.

Snarfer was holding Lislia. "Hey I'm holding a baby," Snarfer said.

"Yes you are," Tygra said.

After that Liosia and Lion-o took the cubs back. "Okay everyone we have to put the other crib in the nursery to be ready for both babies." Lion-o said.

The second crib was put in and there were two bassinets and they were easy to tell apart one was blue and the other was pink so it was easy to tell which one was which. "They are perfect," Lion-o said.

"I love our son and daughter so much," Liosia said.

"You both are very lucky." Tygra said.

"Very lucky indeed," Cheetara said.

Life at cat's lair really changed after that. Every night Lion-o and Liosia would be woken by the twins' crying in fact it woke everyone at cat's lair. They weren't use to having a baby around cat's lair let alone two. It took some time to get use too. Lion-o and Liosia thought it would be really annoying to be woken by their babies' cries but they felt warmth that their children needed them.

They woke up one morning to crying a few months later. "Looks like it's time for breakfast," Liosia said.

"Better than at 2:00 am, at least now they are crying for today close to sunrise," Lion-o said.

"Okay let's take care of them," Liosia said.

They went into the nursery and picked up the cubs. Liosia started to nurse them. Leo felt like he was slipping so he pulled up and bit down. "Ouch!" Liosia said.

"What's wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"Your son was starting to loosen and then he bit down, it hurts because now he has some teeth," Liosia said.

"Okay I will give him a bottle," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o are you sure?" Liosia said. "They rarely get bottles," she said.

"Well better time now since they are starting to take to biting down," Lion-o said.

"It's okay but if you insist," Liosia said handing him Leo.

Lion-o took a bottle and tried to give it to Leo. Leo was being stubborn about it. "May I be of assistance?" Snarf asked.

"Yes I would love your help." Lion-o said.

Snarf squeezed a little of the formula out and let Leo suck on his finger and pulled it way nodded. Leo then started to suck on the bottle. "Thanks, how did you know that would work?" Lion-o asked.

"I did it with you when you were transitioning to the bottle Leo takes after you in that," Snarf said.

"I see," Lion-o said.

"If that doesn't work just be persistent it will pay off," Snarf said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

They placed the twins in their play pen in the command center with their toys. Now things were calm and they could relax.

To be continued.


End file.
